


#1 Beginning

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Jeff’s begin’s his career with Whose Line





	#1 Beginning

Jeffrey Bryan Davis was jitterbug of emotion. Nervous, excited, scared, ecstatic, you name it and he probably had felt it during the last hour or so. He was about to entered a room of people who had been working together for a long time, some for over 10 years. Jeff hoped that Whose Line would be the beginning of something awesome. He had heard of the rumors that some of the guys had a sexual relationship going on but he wasn’t going to worry about that. Whose Line was a popular show, first in the U.K. and now here in America. He hoped it would jump start his career.


End file.
